Babysitting With Scotland
by ArcticArianna
Summary: Scotland is left alone to babysit Arthur for a few days and They do some big brother little brother bonding. Please review! And very fluffly!


Babysitting with Scotland.

Scot sat in his bed throwing a ball up and down in the palm of his hand. It was late and his idiot brothers had left him here to watch Arthur. Arthur wasn't a bad kid he was just-ugh- he was a little kid who he did not want to babysit all the time. Wales was always yelling at him for not helping with there little brother and crap so I guess this was punishment. 'whatever Jestin I am a way Cooler older brother then ye.' he though throwing the ball.

12:03 am. It was late. Ugh. They wouldn't be home for another few days. The idiots went to Ireland because Patrick needed there help with something. "Stupid." he mumbled. Just then he heard a noise from down the hall.

"hm?" he got up and opened his bedroom door. He walked down the hallway to Arthur's room. He slowly turned the doorknob trying not to wake the tiny Brit if he was sleeping.

He opened the door to a small three year old sitting in bed rubbing his eyes. He was crying. "What's a' matta' boyo?" Scot asked walking towards his little brother. The English nation looked up and his cheeks were covered in tears.

"I-I." Scotland looked down to were the Brit was, the bed was clearly wet. Damn, really? "I got ye." Scot said he picked up the small nation and set him down on the floor. He changed the sheets quickly and hung the other ones outside. "come 'ere." Scot spoke when he came back in the little ones room.

The little nation walked towards him and was hoisted up by his big brother who carried him downstairs.

"Were are we going." Arthur asked looking at Scot. "Ye need a bath, ye smell like pee." Arthur blushed. Scot set him down on the toilet and turned on the water. Bathing at 1:00 am was totally normal. Once the tub was full Scot stepped over to Arthur. "Lift yer arms." Arthur did as he was told. Scotland pulled the shirt over his small head And pulled off his other clothes after. Then he moved on to himself. "You are too?" the little one asked. "yeah." Scot started. "I was holding ye now I smell too." he said rather coldly. Once he realized he made Arthur feel bad he started again. "And ye can't bath alone." Arthur brightened up a little.

Scot picked up his brother once they were both undressed and sat in the tub filled with bubbles. Arthur played with a duck he had in the tub from his last bath while Scot just sat there supporting the child. Eventually he washed both there hair and and bodies and drained the tub. Scot got out with the little brit in his arms and got two towels. First he wrapped a red one around his own waist and then he grabbed a small fluffy yellow one and wrapped it around his little brother.

"there ye go." he spoke to the younger. He through on a pair of plaid pj pants and got one of Arthurs pajamas. "c-can u wear your shirt?" The younger one asked. Scot raised an eyebrow. "Sure." he spoke "arms up." he lifted one of the smaller's arms. The shirt fit him like a large dress. He seemed happy with wearing his brothers clothing. Okay so that was kind of cute.

"G'night,boyo." Scot said tiredly laying the Brit down. "C-can you sleep with me?" The English nation asked.

Okay that was really cute. "No, but ye can sleep with me." Scot did his best to smile. God he was tired. He lifted the Brit up again and walked to his own room. The Brit snuggled into his chest. "Big brudda?" he asked. "yeah." Damn he was almost asleep. "Can we play tomorrow?" Scot sighed. "Yes, now go to sleep." the younger smiled and snuggled in again. Thank god.

Next Day.

"Big brudda." Arthur looked down at Scot who he was sitting on top of. Scotland opened one eye and took a quick look at the younger. "Yeah." He spoke groggily. "Were's uni?" The little one asked slightly panicked. Uni? The fuck? "Wha?" oh wait is that what he calls that little white stuffed unicorn he always has. "Uni!" Arthur called cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Were did ye last 'ave 'im?" Scot asked lifting the Brit into his arms and walking down the stairs. "I don't member." Arthur stated. Huh, this should be fun."Were do you think he is?" Scotland asked. The little one took a minute to think. "Me and Adam were playing with him in the garden, yesterday." Arthur suggested.

"Okay." Scot spoke carrying Arthur to the garden. There was the little white stuffed unicorn sitting in the grass outside. "Uni!" Arthur gave a toothy grin and jumped out of Scot's arms. The little one hugged the unicorn tightly, standing in the flowery grass.

Scotland smiled. "Breakfast?" Scot asked. "Yeah!" Arthur gave a toothy grin. Scot put Arthur into his chair and began cooking. "What are we having?" Arthur asked looking up. "Eggs and bacon." Scot answered finishing up his cooking.

The next day.

"Boyo, can ye give me that 'ammer?" Scot asked Arthur who was helping with something he asked his brother about. Arthur had asked if you could build a house in a tree. "Yeah, it's called a treehouse." was the answer he got. So now here they were in the backyard building a treehouse. "Kay!" Arthur smiled handing the hammer to his big brother. Scot was almost done after like, a wholes day of building.

An hour passed by before the treehouse was finished. Scot wiped his hands looking up to the tree. The sun was setting already and the treehouse looked great. He scooped up Arthur and walked up the rope-ladder. He sat down on the floor with Arthur in his lap. "Wait right here." Scot commanded standing and walking back to the house. He re-entered the treehouse with a blanket. Arthur raised an eyebrow. Scot lifted him and sat down laying him back down on his lap. They slept there that night Scot leaning on the wall and Arthur in his lap.

The next morning

"Were are they." Adam spoke walking through the house with Jestin.

"I dunno." Jestin replied. No one was in the house and it was strange. They walked through the yard until."What's that?" Jestin pointed to the treehouse.

"I'm pretty sure that's new." Adam added smiling. Jestin climbed the ladder Adam behind him. The first thing they saw were there oldest brother and there youngest brother snuggled together under a blanket in the treehouse. "see I told you they just needed some bonding time." Jestin pointed to the two. "haha Scot is so motherly." Adam laughed loudly. Then Scot opened his eyes and instantly got angry at Adam. "Shut the fuck up Adam."Oh crap." Adam cursed running out of the treehouse. Jestin ran too afraid the anger would be taken out on him. "Haha." Scot laughed Arthur looked up at him. Arthurs bottom lip shook. Oh shit! Arthur heard him yell. "What? I wasn't yelling at you I was yelling at those two idiots." he pointed out the window to Jestin and Adam who were still retreating to the house. "O-oh,okay." Arthur snuggled back in. "Big brudda." He started again. Scot raised an eyebrow. "I wuv you." The Brit fell back to sleep. Scot blushed. "L-love ye to, boyo." Scot rubbed Arthurs back and slept him self. Maybe he didn't mind spending time with Arthur.

**Authors note: yay! I love brotherly love with baby Artie~:3 yayz please review! **


End file.
